


Sorrow

by DarkSkyRed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alfa!Red, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, masarashipping - Freeform, omega Green, redxgreen - Freeform, reguri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyRed/pseuds/DarkSkyRed
Summary: rejection  hurts more if it is not reciprocated,You could say it's love, not everyone sees it the sameHe plays with you and you go decaying over and over, and it becomes a vice wishing to return in time





	1. secret

**Author's Note:**

> published on spanish at nov. 24, 2016  
> Enjoy!:3

In a dark room is the presence of lovers kissing with passion.

It was forbidden.  
Someone who should not be loved and the other who sought only acceptance went from being a rivalry a friendship and from there to lovers.  
What did they see each other?  
It was lust, seeking to comfort and feeling the pleasure of merging with one another  
What they did with this, there is no more for them than a mere experience. Agreeing on that. Only the moon is grateful to witness From this wildness of hidden emotions giving that they remain as a secret.

It was in the dim light of the moon as the black amber  
lay on the bed the swarthy , slowly running his hands on the whitish skin of this giving short kisses in the regions that passed his hands.  
The other passed his fingers in the hair of the Red eye giving the massage to be kissed, and with the other hand strokes his back with another scar, tracing the after and going to the nape of the neck to do the same action as the other combing it and Tossing , As well as after being answered with a slight playful bite on one of his pink buttons causing a gasp and a pleasant sensation to resort to his body, closing his eyes to that experience which is nothing more than a simple experiment.  
Being born as omega was a curse to his family, since his lineage was of alphas.  
Fate played dirty  
As omega he found his partner a few years ago before he went away to exclude himself in a remote place, mont silver, before beginning his first heat and found out that it was his best friend and rival Red,on That night losing his champion title.

"open your eyes," Red would say to him as he caresses his cheek. The alluded one opens his eyes, seeing those rubies shine brightly in the darkness.

he pass his hands to the head of this approach to kiss his cold but sweet lips, then as an unconscious act he pass the tongue between them deepening the kiss. Moaning with pleasure at being answered with and defeated in that kiss.  
Realizing that he began to moisten his entrance and contracted in a delicious way yearning to have another inside him. That action separated a few seconds leaving a thread of saliva draining in each one.

Green takes the initiative, pushes him to bed the little kiss and grabs him on his knee between them and put on top of his before his members on top of his jeans

Red did not stay behind,he grabbed his waist and settled it on top of him and rubbed against the concealing strokes that pleased both, Green climbed on top of him and followed the game with impetuosity.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt the heat emanating from their bodies and the pleasant touch of feeling close.

and could not help but look at those ruby eyes, which gave off a glow that simulated a flame of fire, which focused on him only in him.

To see that face could not help smiling at that image, to be able to love it and to be unreachable at the same time.

Every sigh, moan that came out of him were sincere, contains a deep love,He called the alpha.

Bowed and rubbed their necks to the base in which their essence glands brushed and in that they are marked and emanating a characteristic scent of them.

The alpha growled at the sensation and with that felt the need to possess it, mark it and take care of it

I hug him with his arms, preventing him from leaving them, giving him comfort and protection.

They were about to cum, they looked at each other again and kissed ferventspeeding up the friction, staining their clothes.

Not much hard, as it started I finish everything without leaving a trace and this as if nothing had happened changed.

A few hours ... that was the time they saw each other, at midnight when no one sees that passionate act that hides Green's feelings.  
\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -----  
arrived on Monday, the sun was shining brightly and it glowed in the window of a certain eye even though its curtains were transparent and was not much help coming to wake him.

Opened his eyes very heavily fixed on the hour .... 6:37 A.M. It was on his digital clock, with an audible whine he got up to continue with his routine.

Finishing up getting ready for breakfast and going to the door without first grabbing his eevee, who was eating a bite of his food, and before leaving he saw the red pokedex on his desk.

Could not forget yesterday, smiled with melancholy and put it in his front pocket. Leaving to open his gym in which his ace trainers would be waiting for him.

When someone unexpected arrives as he crosses in his way,

Supported in the Tree is nothing less than Blue, with its slender figure, and beautiful hair, a woman of strong character and recognized like an outstanding trainer and loving but it is not known much that it treats that title.According to rumors says that she Conquers the hearts of mans and womens,her pheromones are powerful worthy of a respected alpha.

-ne ~ Greenie ~ - Blue spoke excitedly raising his hand in sign of come here cutie <3.

When he sees it, he shudders, not because of the pheromones he releases but because she is there near him after 3 months Evading of her heat.

She sought to conquer all possible omegas, his interest in conquering him came after meeting him at a pokemon center in Azulona.  
Saying that his scent was the most exquisite she has smelled among all the Omegas she met.

He had no intention of being with her  
Not when he found his mate.  
Even though he was not reciprocated at least he was close to him and he was happy as well.

He ignored her, his luck was not very hard because the Alpha was not going to let him go, so she grabbed his wrist above his scent gland.

Green shuddered at being branded, giving a mild pleasurable and involuntary moan and then managed to get out of the grip, now the smell of his Red was replaced by Blue's.

"B-Blue, what are you doing here?" He says, wanting to get to the point before he leaves, obvious as he is.

"I think you know what I want, darling." She crosses her arms and looks at him with a sensual smile.

"No, how did you get here?" I told you clearly not to follow me.

-as I do not follow you if you are releasing those pheromones that make me crazy, was it a shame to have to unload with another when I only want you?

-I do not want to be marked by you ...  
-But with Red, right?  
-how do you know...?  
-like not knowing the most desired Alpha in Kanto?, His genes are just as strong as mine,  
But it is difficult to get to have some contact with him, obviously it is a hermit and what more to say the champion of this region. Apparently for you is not problem, because You were rivals when starting your trip Or you are something else? ?, - looks at him.with a smug smile - I think that neither is the case because your neck is not marked yet so you are not attached to him yet ....

-...- Green looks at him with a frown evidently because partly it is true and also to say that Red is an antisocial when clearly it is not.  
-hum? Was the omega angry ?? - he says while raising his head to the height of his.looking emerald eyes against sapphires

"I do not need to depend on an alpha, less a cocky one like you," he refutes before moving away from her and go to enter his gym.

\----------------------------------------  
ow,What the hell am i writing* Go to the corner to think g.g *  
I did not want Blue to be mean :0  
i like her 7-7 do not kill me :c

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of experience in this fic :c  
> If necessary, correct me if it is bad, or if you do not understand it.  
> and say me If I did it acceptable  
> it Encourages me to do it better (｡◕‿‿◕｡)


End file.
